The invention is related to providing an electronic type refrigerant compressor for compressing the refrigerant in apparatus such as an air conditioner, an industrial air conditioning apparatus, or a refrigeration system.
There have been various types of the reciprocal system and the rotary system for forcing the refrigerant to be compressed by a compressing motor, and an absorption system for heating the refrigerant by burning fuel, such as gas, etc. and then compressing by the compressor.
But the reciprocal system has not been able to change the pressure of the refrigerant since its compression capacity is defined as the predetermined constant value, and also it is very difficult to install and move due to its heavy weight as well as its large volume. The rotary system is relatively expensive, so that it causes cost increase of appliances using the rotary system and it requires large investment in constructing its manufacturing facility. Also, both the reciprocal system and the rotary system force the refrigerant to be compressed by using a compressing motor. Due to this use of the compressing motor it has the problem of generating a roaring sound during operation of the compressing motor. A known absorption system has problems in that its compression efficiency is bad and its volume is large, and refrigerant, which is heated by a fuel such as gas on circulation, may accidentally explode and generate an exploding noise.
On the other hand, in a freezing cycle system, a compressor has been provided with a heater, integrally, in order to resolve said problems. Such a compressor is generally operated with a heater for heating the refrigerant stored in its compressing portion and then cools the refrigerant to be compressed. Thus it successfully accomplished reducing its weight and simplifying configuration, thereby facilitating its installation and movement. If numerous compressors are used in one system, however, this system has problems in that the compressing efficiency of the refrigerant is significantly decreased because of cooling pipes mounted on the compressing portion except for the refrigerant stored in the compressing portion. Also it must be provided with a refrigerant tank for storing additional refrigerant, thereby increasing the volume of the system, and if the difference between the thermal conductivities of the compressors occurs, the refrigerant flows backward.
The conventional typical art was disclosed in Japan Laid Open Publication No. Sho 58-224272 titled "A driving control system of a refrigerator". This system comprises multi compressor units, at least one electronic opening/closing valve for the driving control of each of the compressor units, at least one pressure sensor for sensing the intake pressure to determine the dimension of the freezing load, and inputting portion for setting various parameters of a pressure value from the outdoor and an operating mode, etc., an operating panel provided with a digital switch, a displaying portion for representing the operating time, an electronic valve mounted as a part of the high temperature gas circuit if a defrost operation is performed and a microcomputer for controlling multiple compressors. When the microcomputer receives, as input signals, setting values having upper and lower limits of intake pressures and a differential setting value based on the fluctuation width of a cooling load and a number of compressors, it allocates uniformly cut in and cut out operating pressures and the step differences between mutual operating pressures to each of the compressor, and then computes said allocated values and memorizes them. Thereafter it compares each of said memorized values with a detected values of each of said intake pressures to supply the operating control signal to each of the compressors.
Such a conventional system can control the capacity of multiple compressor units according to the fluctuation of a freezing load, with respect to controlling each of the intake pressures in multiple compressors during freezing cycles, but it does not mention the configuration of a plurality of a compressing portions provided with a heating portion, respectively, as well as the function performed so that the compression and heat operations of each compressing portions are controlled in turn basing the refrigerant heating on the time and the temperature according to setting of the pressures. As a result, each of the compressing portions has the defects the same as those of the prior arts.